


Autolatry

by Gemi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autolatry: the worship of one's self.<br/>Perceptor is held captive. Starscream deserves some appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autolatry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fulcrumisthebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/gifts).



Starscream had changed.

Perceptor had known this, of course.   
He was not Skyfire; he had not onlined one day, only to discover that Starscream was twisted beyond belief.  
Little more than his past ambition and pride had survived the war.

Perceptor had seen the changes from the beginning- a quick decline in sanity after Skyfire had gone missing.   
He had seen experiments turn completely illegal, had seen a mech become violent to the extreme.

It was still very different to actually be locked up with the mech. 

"The organics have this utterly disgusting habit of putting their intakes onto objects," Starscream said.   
Claws scraping over Perceptor’s helmet. Red optics a sharp glow in the dark cell, and Perceptor shut his own off. Tensed.   
“And you Autobots seem to have picked up on it. I saw what you and the traitor did, Perce."

Starscream snarled.   
Perceptor winced as claws dug into steel, sharp signals of pain travelling rapidly to his processor.

"I would never let you put your intake over mine, of course," the Seeker continued, voice a low hiss, “But the organics seems to find kissing one’s pedes are shaming."

Perceptor grimaced. Blue optics onlined, and he was immediately greeted by a smirk. 

"So _worship_ me. Put your intake onto my pedes and _lick_. Primus knows no one but myself knows I deserve it on this blasted ship. Go on- or do you want permanent scars?"

Claws sunk in deeper.

Slowly, Perceptor lowered his head.


End file.
